Wild Roses
by Dark Angel K
Summary: When she thinks she would never see him , She goes to that beautiful field of Wild roses and she founds the most desired surprise she ever had


**Wild Roses**

**by: Dark Angel K **

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own any of the characters of Tekken.

**Author's Note**: This story sets in the period of the end of Tekken 4 and the beginning of Tekken 5. This is a beautiful story but sad at the end. This is not for kids because it contains several Mature scenes and Love scenes. Well, I hope you will all like it!

It was a sunny day in spring. Julia looked out her window in her apartment in Japan. Looking at the birds' sing and the playful squirrels in the enormous trees of the park. Watching the families going to the park to pass a beautiful day. There was a beautiful field of roses where the couples in love walk through the beautiful and intense roses. That field had the most beautiful roses of the world and the most natural too. Julia really loved that field. Sometimes she used to go to the park and see the roses. The roses bring to Julia a feel of happiness and harmony and she also feels like she was home in Arizona.

Julia didn't live alone in her apartment. She lived with her friends from the tournament. Xiaoyu was a happy girl of 18, who wanted to build the most amazing and biggest amusement park of the world. She knew Xiaoyu from the past tournament. Miharu Hirano was a friend of Xiaoyu. She attended the same school as Xiaoyu and entered in the tournament to help her. Miharu wasn't tall in stature. She was short, like Xiaoyu. Steve Fox is Miharu's boyfriend. They became a couple the first day they met in the tournament. Hwoarang, who was her ex-boyfriend, they went out for a couple of months, but they split up when the tournament ended.

Suddenly Hwoarang entered the room and said, "Hey Jules do you want to come with me, Miharu and Steve? We're going to the mall to buy clothes, then a good restaurant, and finally to the disco, so what do you think?"

"Umm, no thanks," Julia replied bored. "I don't want to go out."

"Well okay, I'm sure we will have fun and Steve will get drunk again," Hwoarang said laughing.

Julia laughed softly. "Err, and Xiaoyu, why isn't she going with you?" asked Julia.

"She's going out with Asuka to meet her other friends," he replied. "You know, the cousin of that Kazama bastard." Bitterness was evident in his tone.

"Are you still mad at him?" asked Julia.

Hwoarang shook his head and said, "No I'm not, but I don't understand why he left like that. He's stupid. He left without a word to anyone. No one knows where he is or if he's still alive. When Xiaoyu is with Asuka, she always asks about him. She asks, if she knows something about him but her response is always the same." His hands tightened to fists. "Nothing yet."

"Hwoarang, you don't have to judge someone for their way of doing things in this life. You don't know if he had to leave for something extremely personal," Julia said. "Who knows?"

"Well, I guess he will know his acts," said Hwoarang. He left the room.

Julia lay on her bed. She starts to think about the day when she met Jin…

**Flashback…**

_It was the first day of the tournament and all of the fighters were reunited in the hotel where they had to stay. Julia was with Xiaoyu. They were talking about their matches when suddenly Julia shook her head, and saw someone in the reception of the hotel. It was a young man. Tall with dark hair spiked at the back. He had very beautiful brown eyes. He wore a hood that covered a little bit of his beautiful face. He was really handsome. Xiao turns her head around and saw him also. _

"_Jin!" She called to him. "Come here please." He came over._

"_HI Xiao, Great to see you again in the tournament," said Jin._

_Julia knew Jin for the 3rd Tournament, but Jin didn't know her._

"_Well Jin, I have to introduce you to my best friend! Julia this is Jin, Jin this is Julia," introduced Xiaoyu. _

"_Hi Julia, nice to meet you," said Jin smiling._

"_Thanks," she replied. She smiled shyly. "Same here."_

_That smile that she graced him with, touched him. He immediately fell in love with that smile and he tried to give her his best smile. They stayed looking at each other for a moment and then he turned to leave._

"_Well girls, I Have to go."_

"_Okay see ya later Jin!" Xiaoyu said happily._

"_Bye Jin," said Julia._

**End of Flashback…**

Julia slept for 30 minutes and then she woke up. She saw in the living room Xiaoyu and Asuka ready to leave the house and they soon left her alone. It was 20.00PM. The sunset was in the sky. Julia decided to go that beautiful park. The park was in front of her home. She walked through the immense field of wild red roses. There were couples watching the beautiful sunset in the sky. Julia suddenly was thinking of him. The way he smiled. The way he looked. All of him. She fell in love with him at first sight. He was her perfect man. Her thoughts disappear when she bumped into someone.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry," Julia said. "Are you ok, Sir?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry Lady. I'm fine," said a tall young man who was wearing a Tracksuit and a hood.

That young man was Jin. Julia couldn't believe that it was him. The very person who she was thinking of. She gave him a surprise look and exclaimed, "OMG, Jin!" She realized just whom she was speaking to. "What brings you here?" She asked her shyness returning.

"Hi Julia it's a pleasure to see you again," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied. "How are you? And why did you disappear so fast like that?" Asked a very worried Julia.

"Well, I'm fine," he quietly replied. "I had to disappear because I have some personal problems. I have to stay away from the world."

"Yeah but why?" She asked passionately. "We can help you. Xiao, Asuka, and I…"

"No, I can't allow that," he replied interrupting her. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Especially the people I care about the most. I think I wouldn't live if this happens," said Jin looking at her intensely.

"Oh, um, D-do you care so much about me?" Julia asked shyly.

Jin didn't answer her. He only looked at her. She tried to resist at the way he was looking at her but she couldn't. His beautiful eyes looked intensely in hers. As if, he could see her soul. Jin wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on his powerful chest. They moved closer and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. Their kiss became deeper and passionate. She put her arms around his neck and suddenly his tongue was in her mouth and touched her tongue. He was sucked gently on her bottom lip. She then broke the kiss.

"Can you spend the rest of the night with me please?" She requested softly. "It's because I don't want to be alone." I don't want to be without you, she thought.

''Okay, but I don't want anyone to see us," said Jin.

"Well don't worry my house is near of this Park," said a happy Julia.

They went to her house and entered her room. Julia immediately closed the door behind her. She couldn't resist it and threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. When Jin broke the kiss, he threw her into her bed and then he pulled himself beside her. He kissed her on her lips, neck, and chest. She moaned softly and whispered that she wanted him so badly. Only for her she wanted him. He gave all of him to her. He started to strip her clothes while she was admiring him, touching him, kissing him. She started to strip his clothes too. In a few minutes, they were totally naked on her bed looking at each other, knowing what will happen next.

"Do You Want This?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she was really ready for this.

"Yeah, I want it as much as you want it too," she said confidently. "Don't worry all will be fine."

He used his knee to open her legs. In a few seconds, he was inside her. She started to moan more loudly and passionately. He heard her moans growing louder he moved faster and penetrated deeper. She could feel his pleasure. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to give him all she had to offer. Drops of sweat were falling from his hair and then drew the curves of her naked body. They climaxed together. They stared at each other their eyes half-closed. They were breathing rapidly.

"I Love you so much," he whispered.

"Me Too" she replied her eyes closing.

"I loved you from the first moment I met you in the tournament. You looked so beautiful to me. If Xiaoyu hadn't been there, I would've escaped with you and would be with you all the time, where nobody could find us," he confessed.

Julia didn't answer him just look at him and gave him a softly kiss on his lips. They soon fell asleep.

The next day, Julia awoke and noticed Jin wasn't with her anymore. She also noticed that her bed and she, was covered with the blossom of the same roses of the park. So wild, so intense. She found on her little table a note from Jin to her. It read:

_Dear Julia,_

_Sorry, but I can't be with you now like the two of us want. I have something inside me a Devil gene and it's running through my veins, taken all the good in me. This is why I run from the world. I don't want to be responsible of the destruction of the world. I'm fighting to overcome that beast but it's difficult. Before I met you I think I was lost. Sensing that in a matter of time, sooner of later, I would appear to the world and destroy. I'd cause hurt and pain to the people I care so much about. You appeared in my life and showed me how to love again. Your love has given me power and the strength I need to win this battle. I swear I will do it only for you and my mom. You will be forever in my heart. The day that I will win this, I will search for you, find you, and then I will hold you… kiss you forever, and make this love for eternity. I promise will see you soon. I Love you with all of my heart._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Jin Kazama_

_PS: I put the blossoms of roses on your body and bed. _

She finished to reading the note, feeling a very deep, strong love for him.

"I swear one day I will find you and this time I will never let you go…my love," she vowed, deep in her thoughts about him.

The End

**Author's note**: I Hope you will all like it!


End file.
